


If Love Were a Vixen

by okamiYAMI93



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/F, F/M, I intend for this to mosly be cute, My First AO3 Post, OC is a fox demon with a human appearance, Occasional angst, Slow Burn, also cliffhangers, also sings, like legit I've only ever read stuff on here and written my stuff on Tumblr, maybe some fluff, sex is only implied, some physical and mental abuse may occur, sooooo, sorry smut lovers ;-;, this will be an ongoing fanfic, try to enjoy I guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiYAMI93/pseuds/okamiYAMI93
Summary: Elena has lived among humans for centuries, and lovers have come and gone. Now that she's adapted to the newest century, she faces a major problem...she's befriended the lead singer of the famous band, Gorillaz, and she isn't sure how long she will be able to only see him as a friend, or how long she can hide what she truly is from him.Will she maintain her platonic feelings for him, or will she fall in love? And can she keep herself from accidentally transforming, or using her powers in front of him?





	If Love Were a Vixen

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
> I won't be typing out his cockney accent in this, so try to imagine it as best as you can. Typing it out can be really frustratingly difficult at times, I've found. ;-;  
> And please remember, this is my first AO3 work. I don't write solo very often, and when I do, sometimes I get writer's block. So be patient with me, please!   
> Enjoy!

It was the same routine as every other day, save for one specific change. Elena had made a new friend about a week and a half ago, and he had started to show up at her workplace almost daily. He always ordered the same thing, a simple cup of peppermint tea. He never ordered anything to eat, and he had gotten into the habit of chatting her up as much as he could before she had to move to other tables. Elena was used to that part; all of the regulars she had were like that. Everyone loved her, and wanted to talk with her for a little bit, but he was different. It was like he was trying to learn everything about her, like a little boy with a crush.

She didn't mind, of course, but it was starting to make her wonder what his intentions were. After all, he was _famous_. He was the lead singer of a popular band, but here he was, spending his free time in a plain old café, with a simple waitress. Elena didn't ever see herself as much; her hair fell to the middle of her back, bangs straight cut just below her eyebrows, and it was a beautiful raven color with unnatural lavender highlights. She had skin as pale as porcelain, crystal blue doe eyes, and a slender figure with a height of only 5'5". She frequently wore heavily dark makeup and clothing, indulging in the gothic scene more often than not as far as fashion went, but still, she only saw herself as a regular, everyday plain Jane. Many might argue otherwise, but she didn't believe it.

That's why his interest in her seemed so strange. She didn't see herself as anything special. All she ever did was work, and go back to her apartment afterwards, to spend time with her two cats, Nemesis and Chaos. Sure, her vehicle was decent enough, but a guy as popular as he was had to have known she just wasn't "groupie" material. So why choose to be friends with her? She shrugged off the thought, hurrying back to his table to refill his cup of tea. She smiled softly at him, and he returned the smile, looking up at her.

"More tea, 2-D?" She asked him, ready to pour more into his cup.

"Sure, love. Thanks for keeping up on it," he replied in his usual squeaky, cheerful tone. "Hey, have you got any plans after your shift today?"

Elena furrowed her brows for a moment, tilting her head to one side while she blinked curiously at him.

"Not that I know of...I planned on just going back home and watching movies with my cats, eating dinner, and going to bed."

2-D frowned. "Well, that doesn't sound like any fun, does it?"

Elena rolled her eyes and shifted her weight onto her left leg.

"What, you used to partying every night, 2-D?" she playfully shot back, clearly under the assumption that simply because he was part of a band, all they did was party. After all, he had developed dark bags under his eyes, and aside from the fact that he had 8-ball fractures in both eyes, there had to be some other contributing factor. Lack of sleep, maybe even drugs. Either way, she noticed that he was visibly offended. Or at least, offended, but able to smirk it off. He placed his cup on the table and sat back in his chair, his long legs stretching out past his side and towards the chair immediately across from him. He folded his arms, and cocked his head to the side, squinting at Elena and flashing his usual smile, one tooth out of place, leaving a gap.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a nice, evening stroll, love. T'get some extra time together, maybe get to being better friends."

He waited patiently, watching her for her reaction to his invitation. It had been a while since he had last tried to make plans with anyone, let alone a woman, but he hoped that he still had enough charm to coax her into spending a little more time around him. He was tired of the usual company he kept, aside from Russel and Noodle, and he felt like he needed to make a closer friend in order to get away from Murdoc's abuse. Even if it was only for a little bit at a time, he needed this.

Elena glanced at her watch, then her car which was parked directly outside of the café, then back at her watch. She was weighing the pros and cons. If she said yes to him, she would miss her cats, and she would miss out on a movie. But, if she said yes, she could at least spend time with someone other than her loudmouth roommate, and it would be male company, which she had recently been lacking in, thanks to her current boyfriend consistently ignoring her and making other plans. Sure, someone who didn't know the situation might look at it and think she was trying to cheat, but as it stood, she knew she was just trying to make a new friend, and besides, she was being cheated on herself. Where was the harm in going for a walk with a new friend?

"I'm off in about 15 minutes, meet me by the front doors." She finally said, accepting his invitation.

2-D was absolutely _beaming._ He nodded vigorously, sitting up and pushing his chair back so that he could stand. He rushed towards the counter to pay for his tea before hurrying towards the front doors, eagerly awaiting his new friend's company. He leaned against the wall, twiddling his thumbs, fidgeting here and there while he watched the digital clock on his cellphone, wishing that 15 minutes would go by faster. Before he knew it, the time had passed by, and Elena had approached him from behind, clearing her throat and startling him to attention. He turned to face her, only now realizing how short she was compared to him, this being the first time they actually stood close to one another. She immediately looked different, having removed her waitress apron to reveal that she was wearing something unusual in comparison to her normal wardrobe.

It was a black dress with white polka dots, and a high set waist. Upon the waist area, Elena had opted to wear a black belt to accentuate the curves of the outfit. She wore black slip on flats with it, and if 2-D was being honest, he thought she looked fantastic in something so retro. He almost wished that he could call this a date, but he knew that wasn't what this was supposed to be. Shaking off the thought and the blush that had visibly flushed into his cheeks, he stretched out his arm towards Elena, and she hooked her arm through. Her co-workers stared and gasped as they watched, but Elena paid no mind to it. This was her chance for a little bit of stress-free freedom with someone sweet, and she deserved to take it.

* * *

By about 8 o'clock, Elena and 2-D had walked through most of the small shops surrounding the café, and had even had enough time to sit down at the local beach to watch the sunset. They had discussed just about everything, besides intimate relationships. 2-D told her all about Murdoc and his nasty, hateful ways, Noodle's sisterly manners and how poorly she acted like a girl, and Russel's calm demeanor and his music. He had practically boasted about his pseudo-family aside from the grouchy, perverted Niccals, who he showed clear disdain for when speaking of him. But now, they were running out of things to discuss. 2-D was desperate to make the walk back into town last a little bit longer, and before he could think twice, he let a question slip.

"So, you seein' anybody?" He blurted out, catching himself too late to stop the inquiry from sounding like he was trying to make a move on her.

Elena only giggled, and shrugged. She had fixed her eyes on the ground, and had her arms wrapped around herself. Her smile slowly faded, and she sighed heavily. 2-D kept his gaze on her, waiting for an answer, worried about the way she was coming off now. She wasn't as cheery as she had been just moments before, as if there were something sensitive about the subject. Perhaps he had crossed a line, he thought, as he began to feel panic slowly rise throughout him. But just before his anxieties got the better of him, Elena piped up again.

"I am," she said softly, in an almost sad tone. "But, I may as well not be."

2-D furrowed his brows. "What'cha mean?"

"Well...he doesn't pay me any mind anymore. He ignores my texts and phone calls, he's always making plans to go out without me, and...." she trailed off for a moment, falling silent.

"...And?"

"...And he's seeing another woman behind my back. The last time Landon spent the night at my place, he forgot to lock his phone, and I saw a text message from another girl. She sent him pictures...well, I'm sure you can imagine what I mean when I say that. But when I asked him about it...he just...told me I was crazy. Even though I had seen it with my own eyes."

She chuckled softly, and brought her gaze back up to meet 2-D's.

"Do you...do you want to maybe take a little detour and stop in at the bar before heading to our own places?" She asked him, hoping that he would say yes. She had already planned to leave her car at work and walk home after they spent time together anyway, and she didn't see the harm in one last stop.

2-D smiled at her from ear to ear, nodding.

"Lemme ask this, though, before we go to the bar...who does this fella think he is, anyway? A real piece of work, eh?" He chimed, nudging her softly with his elbow. 2-D knew all too well the pain of being cheated on, and he didn't like the thought of his new, pretty friend feeling so down in the dumps over someone so stupid. She smiled back at him, wrapping her arm back around his and leaning her head against it. She took some comfort in this, and couldn't help but feel like it was just...right.

* * *

The bar was already full of lively people, the vast majority of them already fairly intoxicated and loud, stumbling about the place while the bartender watched them carefully. 2-D and Elena approached the bar, taking seats next to each other, and surveying the drinks along the wall. 2-D stuck to a simple beer, not wanting to drink heavily and forget anything discussed, but Elena ordered herself a bourbon, clearly still upset about the cheating subject. 2-D watched her, her delicate hands grasping the glass she was handed, the way her wrist moved as she swirled the ice around in her drink. God, his new friend was beautiful. A faint blush started creeping its way into his face, only to fade when Elena's head jolted forward. Someone had slapped her on the back of the head.

Her drink spilled on her dress from the impact, and she hurriedly set the cup down on the bar. She turned in her seat to find out who her assailant had been, and 2-D followed suit.

"Landon? What the hell!?" Elena exclaimed, outraged that he had laid a hand on her in such a way. His face was bright red, veins popping. He only stood about 5'9", but it was clear that he was a gym junkie. Most of the muscle probably came from steroids, 2-D assumed. He looked so typical to the scene... slicked back blonde hair, brown eyes, tan, the tight fitting V-neck t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts...he was a literal stereotype, and of course, he reeked of booze. He was absolutely shitfaced, but he knew what he was seeing, and what he was seeing was _his_ girl with another guy.

"This what you do in your free time, huh? Go out with some punk bastard, druggie lookin', skinny blue haired freak?" Landon hissed, words mildly slurred and drool dripping down the sides of his mouth.

"You cheated on me, Landon, I'm just out with a friend," Elena responded defiantly. "What I'm doing isn't nearly as sinister and hurtful as what you did, and denied."

He shoved her, her back hitting the bar hard. A sharp pain moved up her spine, making her shudder and wince. Landon smirked. He grabbed her by the arm, dragging her down from her seat and tossing her to the floor. 2-D couldn't believe what he was seeing. Murdoc treated him this way, but seeing it happen to a woman who was physically much smaller than her attacker just made his blood boil. Before he knew it, he had hopped down from his seat and tapped on Landon's shoulder, gaining his attention before throwing a hard uppercut at him. Without meaning to, 2-D actually managed to knock Landon out, having hit a pressure point by accident. Everyone in the bar could be heard both gasping and cheering, but the bartender was none too happy. She had started shouting.

"You! Pretty boy!" she called out to 2-D, who flinched at the voice. He turned to face her, face scrunched up, prepared to be reprimanded. "Help her up, and then get the hell outta my bar!"

"Yes'm!"

2-D scurried towards Elena, helping her get back on her feet and rushing outside with her, his hands resting on both of her shoulders as he did so. She resisted only momentarily, rushing back in to scream something at Landon who was only just then starting to regain consciousness from a short lived knockout. Once her outburst was satisfied, she ran back out to 2-D, and grabbed his arm. She pulled him along behind her, her pace quickening as they rounded a corner and got even further out of sight of the bar and its patrons. Once she knew they were far enough, she stopped, causing 2-D to nearly collide with her since he had been trying to match her pace.

"You...you did it!" She exclaimed, staring at him wide eyed. "You knocked him out, and...and I dumped him."

"You dumped him?"

"I _dumped_ him!"

2-D softened, smiling yet again. "It's a good feeling, innit? Not feeling like you've gotta walk on eggshells and all."

Elena nodded in agreement, rushing forward to hug him. It was unexpected, and it made them both feel very briefly nervous. But it felt nice.

"You're probably the greatest friend to have, 2-D." Elena said softly, still hugging him. He nearly melted hearing that. Such kind words, from such a beautiful person...that just didn't happen to him. This was almost like a dream. "Who knew it was possible to make a best friend so fast?"

2-D laughed, a real, _truly_ happy laugh, and patted her back.

"Lemme walk you home, eh?" He offered, pleased that Elena accepted. "This may've been the best day I've had in a long time."

"...Me too, 2-D. Me too." 


End file.
